Bollards (also known as poles, posts, columns, or pilars), particularly traffic bollards come in a variety of shapes and size. Some are permanently erected in the road, others are temporarily put out into the ground for example when road works in progress. The bollard for temporary use should be removable so that it can be easily removed when unnecessary.
There are many removable bollards in use. However, the known bollards suffer from a number of defects. Nearly all of them require an additional device (for example, mounting mechanism) to hold and secure a bollard in place. Moreover, after the bollard removed, a hole generally remains in the ground. In order to prevent accidents, an additional device, for example, a cap/cover is generally required to cover the hole. The handling and storage of such additional devices are inconvenient. In addition, sometimes a cap/cover of the bollard hole is not removed when the bollard is installed in the ground. For example, some caps flip up when the bollards are installed. However such devices/caps can easily injure pedestrians or cause inconvenience for circulation.
There is therefore a need for a mounting mechanism for removable bollard which overcomes the above defects of the known bollard.